


I Promise You

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Short One Shots For Kurofai Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, KuroFai, KuroFai Week, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missing Scene, Role Reversal, Tsubasa Shunraiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: He knew the vow must be a symbolic promise of Fai coming back once their journey ends but he couldn't help the irking feeling he got after sensing the magic rise from the earth and travel through the castle to evolve Fai.
 
----------------------------------------------------------Tsubasa Shunraiki missed scene in reversal because of reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First day of KuroFai Week!
> 
> My first time also writing Role Reversal and I choose a scene from Tsubasa Shunraiki, hopefully it was a good choice!
> 
> Big thanks and hugs to Onoheiwa who took the time to check this.

They had lost so much in so little time. Each of them broke a little more each day and losing Syaoran had been the last strike. The two Sakuras stabbing him was pure pain to see.

The peaceful night felt too silent after everything that happened. But it also gave them the opportunity to breathe and let themselves wander from it all before they started their new journey.

Kurogane wondered how he was supposed to think about himself and his feelings, given that in such a moment he couldn't stop the jealousy running in his veins. He thought that perhaps it could be seen as petty to be jealous and as natural and primal as the feeling was, the moment and place felt wrong for it.

Nonetheless it was there.

He had felt the magic; his was gone but he still could sense the magic around him and as Prince Ashura blessed and took Fai’s vow he couldn't help the spark of jealousy that made him groan and look away to the stars shining brightly in Celes’s heaven.

He was happy that they were back in good terms and that he wouldn't have to listen to his full name fall from the ninja's lips, that he had allowed Fai to go back to the silly annoying names. It had hurt deeply each time Fai called him by his full name but he knew he could not have allowed otherwise at the time. He had been mad, hurt, tired and disappointed at being forced to remain alive, much more when he knew that if he had died his kids might have had a better chance at running from Yuuko and her sinister plans.

Kurogane repeated in his mind that Fai would not leave them alone, he would go with them through the next part of their journey. He knew deep down that the ninja wouldn't do that to them, no matter how long he had waited to be in service of Prince Ashura again.

He knew the vow must be a symbolic promise of Fai coming back once their journey ends but he couldn't help the irking feeling he got after sensing the magic rise from the earth and travel through the castle to evolve Fai.

Kurogane stayed still until the magic disappeared. It felt wrong like a punch when his magic was no more.

He stayed there in the middle of the night looking through the window as snow filled the sky. He was used to feeling cold, numb even, and distantly he wondered if that was his curse, never being able to feel the loving warmth he once felt in Nihon. As short as it had been, having his brother around him had always kept him reassured that they would find a way to make things alright. That feeling had left and never came back.

He didn´t know how much time passed but he would never admit that he had let his guard down and that was why Fai scared the life out of him.

“Kuro-tan,” Fai said between gasps as he laughed. “What were you so concentrated on? You were pouting.”  

“I do not pout. I was thinking of nothing Blondie.” Kurogane would rather drink a hiccup potion than tell Fai the truth.

“Maybe that is the wisest thing to do now. Let ourselves be at peace before we leave.”

“Are you coming?”

“Of course, Kuro-tan.” Fai said and stared at Kurogane curiously. “You doubted I would?”

“You waited a long time to be here, wasn´t that your wish?” Kurogane could still see it, though it seemed like a lifetime ago when Fai had fell alongside him in Fei Wong´s shop growling to be sent back to his home.

Now here they stood, in the place Fai had fought so hard to be back again and again. Forcing him to leave seemed cruel to Kurogane.

“We can have many wishes Kuro-sama. I wished for many things that I don´t desire anymore, I didn´t want things that now I cannot imagine life without,” Fai affirmed as he looked at Kurogane closely. “I´ll serve Prince Ashura for as long as I live. I know I won´t be here to do it all the time but my loyalties will always lie with him.”

Kurogane swallowed hard and replied, “perhaps you should stay,” and looked away.

“Perhaps I should do as I desire and go with you.” Fai countered and took Kurogane´s face with his new metal arm carefully to guide his sight back to Fai.

“I promise you, I am not going out of a sense of duty towards you. I am going because I want to be with you.” Fai finished.

Kurogane was so shaken after that promise that it took him a good five seconds to realize that the warm pressure on his lips were Fai´s lips.

“We can keep more than one promise.” Fai said, smiling at him brightly. As happiness filled him, Kurogane smiled back ready to face their new journey together.

He looked outside towards the cold sky and felt as warm as he thought he would never feel again after leaving Nihon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time working with these characters, hopefully I didn´t do it that bad.
> 
> Please be merciful. Kudos & comments are always highly appreciated.


End file.
